Forbidden Love
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What if one member of the LXD fell in love with this girl. But the girls father wouldnt let them see each other. So they call there love a forbidden love


The lxd were hanging out when one of them saw a girl who he knew he would fall in love with. Copeland stood staring at the girl of his dreams.

"Dude what's up" Elliot said seeing the girl dance

"I think I'm in love" Copeland said

"Dude she's cute" Elliot said as she came out

The girl came out and smacked Copeland with to the door and elbowed Elliot.

"I'm so sorry" the girl said

"No it's not it's mine " Copeland said

"Your cute I'm Isabel" she said smiling

"Copeland this is my friend Elliot and that dude is specimen" he said

She smiled. He smiled as she blushed

"So want to hang out later" she said

"Sure" he said

"Great meet me here at 4"

"Great can't wait" he said smiling

The girl handed him her number and left. Copeland smiled as she walked off. Copeland saw Elliot and specimen coming from around the corner

"You going to hang with her later" Elliot asked

"Yes now let's go we're going to be late for math" Copeland said pointing to the door

The three friends went to class. Isabel was at her dad's office and saw Copeland and his friends and waved to him. He saw her in the window. He smiled and waved back. Elliot pushed him to get going at

"Sweetie who are you waving at" her dad asked shutting the door

"Hi daddy and a new friend I made" she said getting up

"Who is it" he asked

"His name is Copeland" she said

"Wait is he a dancer" her dad asked knowing he knew the LXD

"Well yes" she said

"You can't see him" he said

"Why" she screamed

"He's not your type"

"Dad he's the first guy I liked since I came here. I'm a dancer he's a dancer it's perfect. Mom would've wanted me to be happy" she yelled

"Well your mother isn't here so what I say goes" he yelled

Copeland was outside the door and heard everything. Isabel opened the door and ran full force to the empty studio. Copeland followed her and heard crying. He knew it wasn't four yet but he went in anyway.

"Hey Isabel" he said

She looked up at the voice and smiled.

"Hey Copeland" she said smiling

"So I heard you fighting what's up" he asked

"My dad thinks I'm his perfect daughter and he won't let me hang out with you" she said

"I think we can do it still hang out" he said smiling

"How" she said smiling

"Well now he doesn't need to know. Two I'm taking you out tonight" he said taking her hands

"Ok I'd like that" she said putting on music

Copeland smiled at the song. She smiled and started singing and dancing

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave?**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

**But watching you stand alone,**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

Copeland smiled and sang along with her. Isabel smiled and took his hand. Copeland took her hand and waltzed her around

**One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

The song was over and Copeland and Isabel were looking into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing" Isabel said before Copeland kissed her

"Now that was amazing"he said

"See ya tonight" she said

"Yeah" he said

"Meet me here around" she asked

"7" he said

She left smiling. Copeland put on his tap shoes knowing hes going to have fun.


End file.
